Prior art container labeling machines are known in which conveyed rolling containers, such as bottles pass through the labeling machine on a linear path adjacent to glue applicator means in a horizontal mode and an upright mode. The present invention relates to improvements in the latter type of machine where the containers move past the glue applicator roller in an upright guided rolling mode.
In the prior art, when labels must be applied to containers having recessed and non-recessed labeling surfaces, difficult and time-consuming adjustments of the glue pot structure across the path of movement of the containers and along such path generally must be made.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a simpler and more economical and convenient arrangement for adjusting the glue applicator and fountain rolls of a glue pot in relation to passing upright containers of either mentioned type without the necessity for adjusting the entire glue pot structure at least across the path of movement of the guided containers. The necessary adjustment of the two rolls can be made much more conveniently and quickly without requiring great skill. The adjusting means is self-locking in any selected adjusted position so that the rolls will not wander during operation of the machine. The two rolls of the glue pot are independently adjustable and independently driven through gears which are coaxial with the pivot axes of the support yokes for the two rolls. This particular geometry contributes to the precision action of the mechanism.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the following description.